Code Lyoko Torture chamber i mean Turth or dare Game
by DeCode232
Summary: For now its rated K it may change later on but try to keep you dares and truths in the K range nothing over T so anything that may seem rated M i will not do
1. Chapter 1

Code:Hehehe I just got 1 thing to say welcome to code lyoko Truth or Dare lets meet our friends who are coming out to play I own nothing and I may add different people from other shows I seen but lets see what Code Lyoko characters are coming and we have:

Xana -Xana gets transported to my room-

Ulrich -Ulrich gets transported to my room-

Jeremy -Jeremy gets transported to my room-

Aelita -Aelita gets transported to my room-

Yumi -Yumi gets transported to my room-

the one and only Goof ball Odd -Odd gets transported to my room-

and our 2 other freaks besides Xana is William and Sissi -William and Sissi gets transported to my room-

Everyone:Hi Code!

Code:Hi guys.

Oshafan3:Hi guys.

Xana:Who is Oshafan3?  
Code: -Hits Xana with his own monsters- Oshafan3 is my little sis you freak of a virus!

Xana:Ok ok stop hitting me please! -whimpers near the door-

Odd:So Code you said you need us for what?

Code:Oh yes for just a small little Truth or Dare game.

Aelita and Xana:Whats truth or dare?

Code and Oshafan3: -Hits Xana over the head with brooms- Its when you ask someone truth or dare well let us show you it be much better then explaining it.

Oshafan3:I got a paper with a few dares and truths that I wanted to ask some people.

Code:Ok read it.

Oshafan3:Ok.  
**Jeremy do you never go to lyoko? Reward:You get a upgrade to the supercomputer. Punishment:If I write and fan fiction I will give you the most stupidest lyoko form ever!**

**Odd why are you scrawny? Reward:A better weapon for you to use for this truth or dare game. Punishment:None I can't give you a punishment.**

**Ulrich:I dare you to ask Yumi out. Reward:A gun so you can shoot William. Punishment:Sissi will become your girlfriend.**

Jeremy:Well someone needs to stay and tell them when monsters are coming.

Odd:I'm not scrawny so don't talk about it!

Ulrich:Yumi will you G-go out with me?

Yumi:Yes I will Ulrich. -kisses Ulrich-

Code:Yumi don't Kiss Ulrich in front of my sister! -Hands Ulrich his gun,Gives Odd a sword,Gives Jeremy his upgrade and then covers Oshafan3's eyes-

Yumi: -Stops making out with Ulrich- Sorry Code.

Ulrich: -Shoots William and then he dies but comes back alive-

Jeremy:Yes a upgrade!

Odd:Cool a sword.

Code:Well that is all for now send in dares or truths and see what will happen. Bye!  
Oshafan3:Later!

Kiwi:Send a dare for me!

Everyone but Kiwi:HUH!

**BYE COME BACK NEXT TIME TO SEE XANA BE HURT WITH MORE BROOMS AND MOPS AND OTHER THINGS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Code and Oshafan3:Ok we are back and we still own nothing.

Code:Oshafan3 if you please read any dares we got from any people.

Oshafan3:Of Course Code we have a dare from OverRunner.  
**Odd I dare you to dress up as a girl in a pink bikini and Aelita I dare you to dress up in boy swim trunks.**

Odd:We can't do that cuz we don't have swim trunks or a bikini.

Code:Odd you forgot I am a girl and Oshafan3 is a girl and I have a little brother I think we can find you something.

Oshafan3:Found the Bikini and swim trunks Code. -Throws Odd the Pink Bikini and Aelita the swim trunks-

Code:Aelita you can go change in the bathroom just leave on your shirt and Odd you can change in the other bathroom Joe please show Odd the other bathroom.

-Five mins later-

Everyone but Odd and Aelita;AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Odd looks stupid!

Odd:Shut up!

Xana:Haha.

Ulrich:I though Odd looked like a nitwit on lyoko but this is to funny. -takes a video and puts it on Youtube- Five million people watched it already.

-Five mins later Odd and Aelita come back in there normal outfits-

Code:Ok Xana I got a dare for you.

**Xana I dare you to let yourself be beaten up by your monsters.**

Monsters: -Shoots lazers at Xana-

Code:Thank you mega tanks and krabs and other ones that I can't spell the name of.

Xana: -is covered in holes from the lazers-

Code:Ok time for Character dare and truth a character will ask another truth or dare first lets start with Yumi.

Yumi:Ok Sissi truth or dare.

Sissi:Dare.

Yumi:I dare you not to bug Ulrich for 2 years.

Sissi:Grr! Odd truth or dare?

Odd:Truth.

Sissi:What girls in our grade have you not dated besides Aelita because she is your cousin.

Odd:You and I will never ever ever date you Sissi dear. Ok now Jeremy truth or dare?

Jeremy:Well picking dare with you would be unsafe so Truth.

Odd: -Evil grin- Is it true that you want to team up with Xana?

Jeremy:NEVER! Ok Ulrich Truth or dare.

Ulrich:Truth.

Jeremy:Is it true that you want to kill William and Sissi?

Ulrich:Yep. Ok William truth or dare.

William:Dare.

Ulrich:I dare you to stay away from Yumi!

William:Grr!  
Code:Ok that is enough we will pick up with William next character truth or dare. So Bye!

Oshafan3:Later water type fans.

Xana:Bye humans I will rule your world one day!

Mega tanks and Kiwi:BYE AND SEND US DARES!

Code:A friend on fanfic help me find out that this had a error and stay tuned next time for a person to do 50 or less I think more push ups.


	3. Chapter 3

Code and Oshafan3:We are back and we still don't own code lyoko or any characters.

Oshafan3:And sadly we are working on my computer because Code's laptop died.

Everyone but Code,Oshafan3 and Xana:That is sad.

Code:Anyway we got 3 dares from some people and 2 dares are for Jeremy! First dare is from my friend Yuoaj009.

**Jeremy I dare you to do 50 push ups.**

Jeremy:Do I have to?

Code:Yes and I have another dare for you before you do your push ups from Hayamika.

**Jeremy I dare you to strip down to your boxers/underware for 3 chapters.**

Jeremy:You gotta be kidding me?

Code:Nope now do it or else you have to do 100 push ups! Jeremy:Fine! -Strips to his boxers with Pichus on them-

Odd:AHHAHHAHAHA!

Ulrich:OH MY GOD THAT IS TO FUNNY!

Oshafan3:NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 50!

Jeremy:Yes sir I mean Ma'am. -Drops and starts doing push ups-

Code:... -200 push ups later (I lost count and made his start over)-

Code:50 NOW GO HIT THE SHOWERS YOU SMELL THE BACK SIDE OF A WORTHOG!

Jeremy:Ma'am Yes Ma'am. -AFTER A SHOWER HE COMES BACK IN HIS PICHU BOXERS-

Code:Next dare is for Odd.

Odd:-Gulps-

CasperxDaisyxRa:-Comes by in a dress- I dare you to go on a date with me.

Odd:Will there be food?

CasperxDaisyxRa:Yes now lets go. -She and Odd leave and they come back 4 hours later-

Odd:Bye Daisy.

CasperxDaisyxRa:Bye!

Ulrich:She did not slap you that is a first.

Odd:shut up!

Code:Ok now my dare for Odd is that he must go the whole next 2 chapters with no food.

Odd:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Code and Oshafan3:WE ARE BACK.

Code:Big test where coming up so I could not update and I needed to study to bring my grades up in ELA and Reading anyway first dare Is from...

Jeremy:Can I put my outfit on please?

Code: -Eyes go red and brings out a mega phone and Oshafan3 jumps out a window and runs off- NO AND JUST FOR THAT YOU CAN KEEP YOUR PICHU BOXERS ON FOR 5 MORE CHAPTERS AND YOU GET A VIST THE THE CLOSTET OF DOOM! -throws Jeremy in the COD (Clostet of doom)-

Code:Anyway first dare from AelitaLyoko99:

**I dare the whole l,yoko crew to watch my oc's Danny,Tori and Zen reward:a all expenses paid trip to American.**

Lyoko cast minus jeremy: -Does Aelitalyoko99's dare and then goes to the plane but it takes off with Oshafan3-

Code:NEXT! Xana come here. -Xana comes over because he does not want to be put in the COD and then Code straps him to a wheel and then spins him around-

Code:NEXT AELITA AND YUMI COME HERE! -Aelita and Yumi walk over and I put them in diapers and Yumi in a frilly pink dress-

Code: Ok time for me to get a dare from one of you lets see Odd.

Odd:I dare you to -Whispers in Code's ear-

Code: -Glups- Hey Yumi needed to ask I was gonna make a Sissi X Ulrich story because I surrport it and I needed to know how would you feel?

Yumi: -grabs a knife and is about ready to kill me-

Code:IT WAS ODD'S DARE!

Yumi: -Stops and Looks at Odd and runs after him-

**Code:We are done for now -hears jeremy crying- SHUT UP IN THERE Jeremy! Anyway Me and Osha where laughing our asses off when I wrote this so not everyone not who sent a dare go meantioned anyway send more dares and see ya on the flip side.**


End file.
